Leo
| english = }} Leo, also known as Rua, Lua or Luka (see below), along with his twin sister Luna, aid Yusei Fudo, whom they adore and support in his duels while making fun of fate. Leo is the older twin of the two and has a lively and blundering personality, being easily irritated by his sister's insults. Leo acts really confident of himself and adamant, but is prone to crying if he loses a duel. Character design Leo's outfit is similar to his sister's; it consists of a short-sleeved light blue jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from Luna's shirt. He also wears light blue shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. Leo also has a bracelet on each wrist and his blue-green hair is pulled into a single, high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of his face. He carries a Duel Disk with a blue and white trim on his left, which was originally too big to fit until Yusei remodified it. On formal occasions, he wears a blue suit with a white shirt and blue bowtie under the jacket, and black loafers under white, knee-high socks. Biography Leo lives together with Luna in the Tops residental area. They spend most of their time alone together as their parents are usually at work. They are educated via the Internet, so they spend most of their time inside. Fortune Cup Luna was able to sense Yusei when he was shocked by the police officers so she and Leo rescue him after his Duel with Trudge and take him to their home. Yusei wanted to leave, fearing he may place them in danger, but Leo talks him into a Duel. After Yusei wins, they manage to persuade him to stay for the night. (In the English dub, Yusei had lost his memory and dueled Leo to help him remember.) Leo and Luna awaken the next morning to find that Yusei had left after modifying their Duel Disks to fit their small arms. Leo then leaves with Dexter to find and duel the Black Rose. They eventually meet up with Yusei again and shortly afterward the Black Rose appears, but leaves after seeing Yusei's Mark of the Dragon, which seemingly to disgust her. Leo shows fear for both the Black Rose and the birthmark. Luna was selected as someone to participate in the Fortune Cup, but she didn't feel like participating, so Leo planned to disguise himself as her and compete instead, and Luna adds the saying "Leo wears makeup!". The next day, Leo enters the Fortune Cup in disguise as Luna, but quickly loses to Greiger after a hard-fought Duel. Using Zigzix's Signer-detecting technology, Lazar determines that Greiger dueled Leo instead of Luna. During the consolation Duel where Luna dueled Professor Frank, Leo was hypnotized along with his sister and later reveals to her that he had unconsciously given himself the task of protecting her while she protects the Duel Spirits' Dimension. He was awakened from his trance when the duel ended. At the end of the first day of the Fortune Cup, it is shown that Yusei would be paired against Greiger the next day. As Bolt Tanner wondered what kind of Duel Runner he has, Leo tried to find out and ran off. He snuck into Greiger's garage, and got frightened by the look of Greiger's Duel Runner. His scream triggered a security alarm, locking him in the garage, where he slept until Greiger returned and found him. Dark Signers At the end of the Fortune Cup, Leo, along with his sister, learn what a Signer is. He is worried about Yusei going by himself to Satellite after what the Dark Signer said. After Yusei's Duel with Kyosuke Kiryu, Tanner and Yanagi arrive into their home, as they discuss the current situation. They are worried about whether Yusei had already fought against a Dark Signer or not. Then he asks Luna if it's true that "Power Tool Dragon" battled alongside the other Five Dragons against the Earthbound Gods, to which she responds that it may have. Leo immediatly assumes himself to be the fifth Signer and proclaims that he must also protect Luna as well. In order for all the Signers to work together to fight the Dark Signers, Leo proposes that they seek help from Akiza. As they accept, he learns about the Arcadia Movement. Leo along with Luna, Bolt and Yanagi then go in search of Akiza. Upon reaching the Arcadia Movement base, they are tricked by Divine. Leo then wakes up chained, and is made to duel Divine as a test in order to determine if he possesses any sort of ability, since he is Luna's twin brother. Leo also learns that Divine plans to use his psychic duelists as soldiers in a war against the world, for all the discrimination they have taken. As the duel progresses, Divine attacks Leo directly making him cry, however he tells him not cry and instead fight. Due to the fact that he has revealed his true purpose, Leos' life is at stake now and so in order to save himself he must awake his hidden abilities. Despite his determination after Summoning "Power Tool Dragon", the Duel ends in Divine's victory. Leo then falls to the floor and passes out. He is later seen on a bed, with Luna watching over him. He and Luna are then rescued by Tanner and Yanagi, and before being able to leave the building they all witnesses the duel between Akiza and Misty Lola. After the building beigns to collapse due to the Earthbound God assault on it, Tanner takes the two of them outside to safety. After Akiza lands in the hospital in a comatose state, Leo along with Luna as well as Jack are present within. As the rest of the people in there he witnesses the duel between Yusei and Akiza. After it concludes with Yusei's victory, Leo tags along with Luna and the other Signers as they are invited by Rex Goodwin into his place. As he wants to reveals to them some secret concerning the Crimson Dragon, as well as some sort of deep connection between them and the Dark Signers. There he learns about their own "fate" which is responsible as for that the Signers to have met in someway. Leo finally learns that the Fifth Signer was already awakened long ago and that it will appear on later. Thus also about the Dark Signer's true identity involving the Underworld, their abilities and use of Earthbound Gods. After that Leo seems to accept the fact that he is not a Signer, he tells Luna that then there's no reason for him to with them to Satellite. As the only thing he could if he did is to get in their way. However his sister tells him that doesn't need to be a hero, just be there to protect her as he promised from the start. Thus that being the reason of why he accompanies her and the other Signers to Satellite. Akiza, Leo and Luna eventually meet up with Yusei and Jack, giving Yusei morale boost and support so he will hopefully change his mind about refusing to duel Kiryu, by saying that they will all fight along his side. Yusei and Jack both have friends to fight for, along with the protection of Satellite and New Domino City. An argument between Jack and Leo breaks out, as Leo says that he will definitely become cool like Yusei and Jack, but Jack insists that Leo will never become cool. After the Dark Signers perform some kind of dark ritual within Satellite, not only enclouding but also somehow vanquishing its other Satellite residents. Because of this the Signers along with Leo and Mina all board into a helicopter to Satellite. That being flown by Trudge himself. When they all arrive to Satellite they are greeted by Martha. However the reunion is cut close as Yusei finds out that Rally, Crow and the others have disappeared. Thus as everyone is later sitted on the table and having supper, Rudger suddenly appears in order to duel. As Yusei has accepts to duel he's accompanied by Akiza, as Jack and the rest takes Martha and the kids to safer place. As Rudger and Yusei's Shadow Duel is about to begin Luna, Leo and Jack become aware of this as the dragon birtmmarks began to react. After Yusei's match against Rudger concludes, Jack, Akiza and Luna along with Leo are present as the rest of the Dark Signers show themselves up also. Later on as each one of the Signers is set on defeating their respective opponent, they split up to each of the 4 controllers of the Old Momentum. As Luna and Leo are taken by Trudge to where Demak is waiting, she instead travels into the Spirit World in order to free Ancient Fairy Dragon. Due to this, Leo bravely challenges Demak to a duel in her place, as he is determined to fulfill his promise of protecting her. Naming Linework by Kazuki Takahashi has revealed the Japanese names of the twins to be Rua and Ruka. However when their names appeared wrote out in the Japanese anime, they were Lua and Luca. The differing in names are due to common confusion between "L" and "R" among Japanese speakers. The 4Kids Entertainment website initially listed the twins in the character section. Here Lua has his name changed to Luka, while Luca has hers changed to Luna. Both characters have since been removed from that section of the website. His name was changed to Leo, short for Leonard, when he appeared in the English anime. Deck Leo plays a Morphtronic Deck that features an Archetype of monsters known as "Morphtronics" whose effects are dictated by battle position. The monsters' appearances are derived from various objects such as cell phones, pen drives, cameras and magnets. His deck also specializes in summoning his strongest card, Power Tool Dragon, and the use of Equip Spell Cards. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters